Openpedia Wiki
Welcome to the Openpedia! What we know so far... In late 2017 Amazon filed for trademarks on AmazonTube and OpenTube, This could be due to the Google vs Amazon feud what was going on around the time as a warning to YouTube to stay back from Amazon's area of content; With Amazon having Amazon Prime Video being Profesional based videos made for TV Online and YouTube having its own Online Streaming service for TV-like content 'YouTube Red' now 'YouTube Premium'. Even know this looks like just another cold war in the media market we can only hope for Amazon to create a great free video streaming service as Google has done for the past many years. What we hope for... So hoping for this free service to come to the world is not the only thing we are hoping for, there are things that YouTube has been failing for some time now and those things will not go away if we all moved to OpenTube. So we would love to see a few things fixed and maybe a few extra things added along with features that should pass across between the platforms to make sure OpenTube is a success. * Fixed Watch History - For some time now, Watch History has been broke on YouTube with videos you already watched coming up as not watched featured as recommended videos. * One Time Seeing - One time seeing would be great as a simple button on each video, once you look at the video it doesn't come up again unless you take it out your One Time Private Playlist. (This is great for people who want to watch every video on someone's channel and don't want to see it again after finishing it) * Advanced Playlists - Playlists on YouTube are too simple, Official Playlists on Channels should have the ability to have the Season and Episode added on by default allowing Playlist pages with each Season. * Easy Channel Switching - People who have more than one Channel on YouTube know about the struggle of switching channels all the time. Having Users be different than Channels will allow your watch history to stay private along with people with many channels to be able to access them with a simple button switch in a menu allowing you to upload too many channels at one time well watching something on OpenTube without messing up anything. * Official Usernames - Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat have a good idea with there profiles having usernames as well as names (e.g. Openpedia @Openpedia) The first one is a name that can be the same as someone else as the @Openpedia would be a one user username. This would be only for the users, not the channels. * Better Age Restriction * Fixed Copyright System - YouTube has had a broken Copyright System for some time now with the manual copyright system the person calling copyright can hold the money from the video in a pool for 30+ days without any sort of team looking over the claim. If a user falsely reports copyright claims, they should have a warning, ban and then perm-ban instead of the creator being falsely accused. * User Walls - User walls would allow people to see what the user has helped create with Credits being a link from the user to the channel. This could also allow the user to share to there Private wall along with having a massive CV Archive of the work they helped with. * Multi-User Credits - Having OpenTube have a new user separate from Channel system would allow Multi-User credits to be added to the videos this would mean you could credit someone for editing, lighting or just plain being apart of the video. This would improve the link between Users and Channels and could also show a more open platform along with allowing film channels to grow by developing large videos with lots of users. * Verify Credits - To stop people crediting top end users on every video they create a verify credit system should be in place allowing the user to verify they helped with a project for that channel. Stopping unwanted spam of user credits. * Password Videos - Unlisted videos are a great thing but why not take it further and have passworded videos just in case someone happens to find your link along with it could allow private content with Credits listed on the user's page. * OpenEditor - We used to have a video editing software built into YouTube a lot like a simple version of Windows Movie Maker. If Amazon created an online video editor software for OpenTube and maybe even making a downloadable version of it with features such as Multi-Edit (Having more than one editor edit the video at the same time) and multi-track layering with a small team developing OpenEditor to be the best it can be, I am sure OpenEditor will be one of the most used Free Editing Softwares. * OpenNail - A lot like OpenEditor, OpenNail should be a Free to use editing software but this should be for Thumbnails for the platform, Having abilities such as Drag and Dropping Images along with Text. This would improve even the lowest content channels to make the Thumbnails more clickable. * SRB (Small Random Button) - Some people like finding random small videos on YouTube so why not make a Small Random Button for OpenTube, It is Open after all. This would help out smaller creators if people don't know what to watch and maybe you can have adjustments for it (e.g. Under 1k Views, Under 10k Views, and Under 1M Views.) This would bring people to random videos and could make smaller channels grow faster. * Badges - More and More platforms are becoming somewhat of a game these days with Mixer having Levels and people trying beat there friends to have the most Follows on Instagram and even Facebook. Why not have achievements in a digital badge form allowing people to earn Badges from watching OpenTube, commenting or even rating videos. The Badges could also be centered around the type of content you like, Ow you have watched 1,000 Gaming Videos you're a Game Analyser. Seen 100 Episodes of Hermitcraft, You're a True Hermit. These Badges should be able to be toggled to display them or hide them from people looking over your profile. Custom Badges for top profiles should be available to put on certain episodes in series or an admin should add it to a series once it reaches a goal. * Avatars and Collectables - As users would be different than Channels why not have users have Avatars instead of normal Profile pictures. This would allow people to collect items and customize there avatar, This could give channels the ability to release codes to custom items such as the $399 Chair from Pewdiepie videos or Digital Merch. This could open up to a digital market allowing people to customize their accounts but for now, we will call it Free. Category:Browse